


'Til This Horror Show Is Past

by isnonstop



Series: That Would Be Enough [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-14 18:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9197564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isnonstop/pseuds/isnonstop
Summary: Three years, six months, four days, and twelve hours since she last heard her daughter's laugh.Three years, six months, four days, and twelve hours since saw her smile.Three years, six months, four days, and twelve hours since she held her baby close.Three years, six months, four days, and twelve hours had passed when she found out she was pregnant again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have no edited this so I'm sorry for any mistakes it has. 
> 
> Please enjoy some Mr and Mrs Burr angst.

_Three years, six months, four days, and twelve hours_ since she last heard her daughter's laugh _._

_Three years, six months, four days, and twelve hours_ sincesaw her smile. 

_Three years, six months, four days, and twelve hours_ sinceshe held her baby close.

_Three years, six months, four days, and twelve hours_  had passed when she found out she was pregnant again. 

* * *

Theodosia sat on the center of her bed, legs crossed and a piece of paper clutched tight in her hands. She had been to the doctor that morning to confirm her suspicions and now she sat, waiting for Aaron to get home so she could share the news. She had had a faint idea that she may be pregnant for two months but was too scared to test it. But after two missed periods and a week of morning sickness she had to find out. So she made an appointment without telling Aaron - _better to find out and not get his hopes up_ \- and called in sick to work so she could go. She had sat in the doctor's waiting room while the blood test was run. The nurses insisted that they would call when the results were in but Theodosia couldn't leave. 

Theodosia looked up when the door opened and Aaron came in, briefcase in one hand and iPhone in the other. He seemed completely focused on whatever it was he was reading on his phone and Theodosia used the time to study his face - _God she loved him_ \- and mentally rehearsed what she was going to say. Aaron rested his briefcase down on the dresser and finally looked up, smiling when he saw her. 

"Theo," he climbed onto the bed and kissed her gently, "I wasn't expecting you home until late." 

"I called in sick," she said softly, cupping his cheek and pulling him in for another kiss. 

"Sick?" Aaron whispered, voice filled with concern. "What's wrong? Are you okay? What-"

"I'm fine," she whispered. "Sit, please. There's something I need to share." Aaron nodded, sitting down next to her and grabbing her hand, squeezing it gently. Theodosia gave him a small smile before handing in the paper with her test results. 

"What's this?" Aaron asked, unfolding it. She watched his face and could pinpoint the _exact_ moment he realised what it was. " _Oh_."

"I'm pregnant," she whispered, squeezing his hand nervously. 

"You're pregnant," he breathed, looking up at her. His eyes were slightly wet with tears and a soft smile stretched across his lips. "We're going to have a baby."

"We are," she whispered, smiling as well. "We're going to have a baby."

_Another baby._

"How far along are you?" He asked softly, cupping her cheek and staring into her eyes.

"About thirteen weeks," she responded softly, leaning into his hand and shutting her eyes.

"I love you," he whispered, leaning in to kiss her gently.

"I love you too," she muttered against his lips, losing herself in the kiss.

* * *

Twenty-six weeks into her pregnancy and Theodosia felt _off_. She wasn't sure _why_ she felt off but she did, like a mother's intuition that something was wrong. She had visited the doctor earlier that week and wasn't due for another visit for a while but she made a promise to herself that if she continued to feel that strange the next day she would make an earlier appointment with her doctor.

Unfortunately she didn't get the chance.

She was awoken in the middle of the night by cramps, the pain coursing through her body. She let out a soft groan, pushing herself into a sitting position and switching on the lights.

It was then that she noticed the blood and her heart stopped. 

"Aaron," she said, voice shaking as she reached over to shake him. "Aaron, wake up. _Please_." 

"Theo?" He yawned, sitting up. "Theo, what's wrong?"

"We need to go to the hospital," she whispered, eyes filling with tears. "Aaron, I think- I-" She couldn't get the words out, a sob tumbling from her lips as she just silently pointed at the blood, one hand resting protectively over her stomach. Aaron knew what she was trying to say and was out of the bed instantly, pulling on a sweatshirt and helping her up.

"Let's go, my love," he said gently, wrapping his arm around her waist. "I've got you."

* * *

Aaron paced the waiting room floor, counting his steps with each rotation.

_Thirteen. Fourteen. Fifteen. Repeat._

He was waiting for Alexander and Eliza. He wasn't exactly sure _why_ he had invited Alexander; Eliza made sense, Eliza was one of Theodosia's best friends and had gone through a miscarriage herself but Alexander? Alexander and he had a strange relationship that to an outsider would look like they were rivals. But to anyone that actually knew them it was clear that both men deeply cared for the other and were quite close friends.

_Thirteen. Fourteen. Fifteen. Repeat._

"Aaron," Eliza said, rushing over to him. She swept him up into a tight hug, rubbing his back. "How is she?"

"Shaken," he whispered, hugging her back. "The doctor's are still looking for the cause. She's resting now. Won't talk to me beyond asking me to call you." 

"I'll go talk to her," she said, pulling back to give him a soft smile. "Everything is going to be okay. You'll both get through this."

"I hope so," he said softly, looking down at his feet. "I really hope so."

"I know so," she said confidently, kissing his cheek before leaving to go down to Theodosia's room. Alexander went over to Aaron and in a rare moment of self control didn't say everything that was on his mind. Instead he just rested a hand on Aaron's shoulder and led him over to sit. 

* * *

Theodosia stayed in the hospital for two days and even by the time she was released the doctors had no answers for what caused the miscarriage. Aaron didn't care at that point. All he wanted was to get his wife home. The ride home was spent in silence and for the first time ever Aaron wished he was a little more like Alexander and able to keep up a constant stream of chatter. But Theodosia didn't seem interested in talking so he just let her rest with her head against the window, the soft sounds of the radio filling the car. 

When they arrived home, Theodosia headed straight up to their bedroom and began unpacking the small bag of her things that Eliza had brought to the hospital for her. Aaron followed but just stood awkwardly in the doorway, not sure what to do to make this better, not sure what to say to make this easier. Once her bag was unpacked Theodosia stood in front of the mirror and stared at her reflection, eyes devoid of all life and emotion.

"I can't do it," she whispered, voice trembling. 

"Do what?" Aaron asked softly, moving over to stand next to her. 

"Get pregnant again," she whispered, meeting his eyes in the mirror. "I can't have my baby snatched away from me again. I can't do it."

"Okay," Aaron said, wrapping an arm around he waist. "We don't have to try for another baby. It's fine, Theo, love. What ever makes you happy." She swallowed, eyes tearing up as she leaned into him. Aaron pulling her into a hug, gently running his fingers through her hair, holding her close as she sobbed. 

* * *

_Three years, eight months, nine days, and six hours_ since she last heard her daughter's laugh.

_Three years, eight months, nine days, and six hours_ sincesaw her smile. 

_Three years, eight months, nine days, and six hours_ sinceshe held her baby close.

_Three years, eight months, nine days, and six hours_  had passed when she decided to never become pregnant again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: lafayettemulligan


End file.
